Persona 4 Musical Project
by GingerAndRust
Summary: The Persona 4 Musical Project is the ongoing pet project of a young song writer and an amateur lyricist who are working towards making a musical, non-parody version of their favorite video game.  Inside are the lyrics to a number of the musical's songs.
1. Introduction

My brother is a young songwriter and an avid Persona fan, and he and I came up with the wacky idea of writing a Persona 4 Musical together. I would write the lyrics, and he would craft the music to fit. We are by no means finished with this project, but we've written 15 songs to date.

He's making recordings of the songs, and I can link to the YouTube videos when they are posted, but I thought that I could post my end of things, the lyrics, here, since they are a form of poetry.

I would love your feedback. This is a work in progress, and your contributions could really affect the final product.

**Persona 4 The Musical Songs:**

**Song List to Date (in order)-**

Everything's Boring in Inaba

Yosuke's Shadow

Partners

Chie's Shadow

Bird Cage Syndrome

Hello There, Sweetheart

Idol's Gone Wild

Empty Inside

Playing With the Big Boys

Namatame

Push the Bastard In

No Lines in the Sand

Bitches and Whores

Here at the End

Izanami's Song


	2. Everything's Boring in Inaba

**Everything's Boring in Inaba **(Opening song. Contains sections of spoken dialog)**  
**

_Dojima_:

Sunday morning  
Tv's on and coffee's busy brewing  
And I want to read the paper  
But it's painful just to look

It tells me, in the city  
There's a scandal a-stewing  
'Politician Screws Reporter'  
And that's just the title's hook

Oh, I guess I can't blame  
The people of this town  
For scraping the city  
For the scum off the streets

Cause the worst we've got are biker gangs  
And thieves here around  
So they write about this loser  
And the women that he meets

But, god, it's hard to be a cop in Inaba  
To rally against the small town blues  
And if you want to know the essence of a town  
just look and see what bogus stories make it to the news

_Music Transition and Spoken Dialog. Chie and Yosuke enter.  
_

_Chie_:

And the city's full of lights and sounds  
And artisan cafes  
And clubs where you go dancing  
'til you're lost in yellow haze

_Yosuke_:

You'll walk by a thousand people  
And none will know your name  
Here in Inaba that's scary  
But I loved it all the same

Because school's boring  
Everything's boring  
Here in Inaba

But there's one thing that I've got!

_Spoken - Crap, I've got to get to work._

Finally it's that time of day  
To meet the girl who takes my breath away  
Cause school is boring  
Everything's boring  
But from 5 to 8...  
June's makes everything great.

I was the new kid  
Everyone knew me  
I was that kid from the big city.  
Was...  
But what about this new guy?

I bet he's diligent  
He's so intelligent  
I bet he's so damn understanding  
I bet he's brave as hell  
He can express himself  
He's everything I'm not

At least there's one thing that I've got.

_Spoken: Can't wait to meet this guy…_

_Music transition._

_Students_:

Cause school is boring  
It's all boring  
Everything's Boring  
Here in Inaba

_Yosuke_:

Everything's boring... - Yosuke's big note  
Here in -

Everybody (spoken)

"Is that the new kid" "That must be him" chatter chatter

_Yosuke_:

He's diligent  
He's intelligent  
He's so damn understanding  
He's brave as hell  
He can express himself  
He's everything I'm not.


	3. Yosuke's Shadow

**Yosuke's Shadow**

I don't have time

To argue semantics  
To say that I loved her  
But just not that way

And now the girl's gone  
It's clear that she wasn't  
What I wanted  
Anyway

Not hot enough  
To hold my interest  
Not cool enough  
To make me stay

Cause in the end  
She's just a small town cutie  
One of the many  
To be shelved away

And I'm bored, man  
I'm so bored, and  
You couldn't ever, ever  
Understand

You're just here  
For a year  
And then you're gonna

Up and disappear

But for me, this is life  
And it's all that I'll get  
And I don't care for a

Single thing in it

But it's lame, man  
So damn lame, and  
Maybe

Maybe it's fine that the girl's dead  
If excitement's what it brings  
And other  
Awesome things  
For me  
To see  
And live

For I am a shadow  
I am the true self  
And I'm you  
And you're me  
So amuse me, amuse me amuse me  
YOU'RE NOT ME!


	4. Partners

**Partners**

What just happened?  
What did I just see?  
I was dead  
and I knew it  
But I tried-  
But I blew it.  
But you were there to rescue me.

What just happened?  
What did I bear witness to?  
His yellow eyes  
His crooked smile  
And he was right  
All the while  
and if it wasn't thanks to you...

Wait, What just happened?  
I wonder what you think  
You saw me stripped  
of my disguise  
no more smiles  
no more lies  
and you didn't even blink!

I'm standing at a crossroads  
Only two ways to go  
Down one road I'm clueless  
Down the other one, I know

Cant' pretend it didn't happen  
You saw me as a monster  
But you need a friend as much as I do  
So why can't we be partners?

I mean, you're diligent  
You're intelligent  
You're so damn understanding  
You're brave as hell  
You can express yourself  
You're everything I'm not  
But now I've got...

A partner - a partner in crime  
A partner - two of a kind!  
Oh god, here we go-

You know I've always wanted  
A cohort to my schemes  
An accomplice to my actions  
A man behind the scenes

And I won't be that needy friend  
Who calls ten times a day  
But I don't think that texting  
Will give my fears away

And while I realize I'm the sidekick  
In this superhero flick  
I can't say that I would change it  
Were I forced to pick

No capes and no masks  
Just golf clubs and knives  
We'll face down those monsters  
Being Heroes! Saving Lives!

...

We could save people.  
We could save lives.  
Me. A hero.  
With you there by my side

And we'll walk by a thousand people  
And they'll all know our names  
We'll crack open this murder  
And uncover who's to blame.

And we'll reach out to the truth  
No matter how it hides

I'm standing at a crossroads  
but I know which way to go  
Before, I was clueless  
But now I think I know

I've got this blessing  
this glorious new thing  
and the will to see it through.

Me and you  
Partner  
Me and you.


	5. Chie's Shadow

**Chie's Shadow**

Let her bow down  
And worship the ground  
That I stand on.

"Chie's so kind!"  
"Chie's so brave!"  
Ha, that's one for the books

We're a functional pair  
And with someone so fair  
It's give and take  
And for my own sake  
It's fine she got the looks  
And grace  
That slim little waist  
And impeccable taste

That's a fake kind of glory  
Only part of the story  
The kind of charm that's meant to be shared

All that cast off light  
Glittering, white  
Like snow  
Well, it's got to go somewhere

So I soak it up  
And I soak it in  
That beautiful hair  
That beautiful skin

And when I stand by  
They don't just see you  
Though I'm just the cast off  
they see me too

So I'm keeping you  
Safe with me  
Pretty and chaste  
Under lock and key

Till the snow melts at last

I'll be your prince  
I'll be your knight  
And to make sure you stay  
I promise I'll fight

For I am a shadow  
and I am the true self  
and I'm you (no, please they'll see)  
And you're me (DON'T LOOK AT ME)  
Submit to me, mit-to-me, mit-to-me  
YOU'RE NOT ME!


	6. Bird Cage Syndrome

**Bird Cage Syndrome**

I suffer from the bird cage syndrome  
You get locked up so long  
Your wings folded tight  
Your throat choked up with song  
That you tend lose sight  
Of the places green  
And so much better than  
You've seen

Cause the road is so much steeper  
When you try to get away alone  
To fix yourself with your own power

So I need a man  
To take this inn keeper  
And take her to the ball  
To see this flower for the princess I can be  
And save me

So come on prince  
Come and get me  
I don't care who you are  
Just so long as you live  
Far, far away  
You can have your way  
We'll leave today  
I'll be anything  
You want me to be  
So take me  
Please just take me  
Take me far away  
That's all that I will ever need

For I am a shadow  
I am the true self  
And I'm you  
And you're me  
So take me away, me away, take me away  
YOU'RE NOT ME!


	7. Idols Gone Wild

**Idol's Gone Wild**

Am I really real?  
And does it really matter?  
Are you all there?  
And do I really care?  
But you're in my space now  
And as long as you're here  
Why don't we all give

Give applause  
Give a cheer  
Cause none of us are really here  
Give a laugh  
Give a shout  
Just watch as we all burn out  
So pack your pocket full of ones  
Cause here I come  
So look at me - Love me  
This Idol's going wild.

So take me to the club  
Cause Risette likes to party  
Watch me take it off  
Cause Risette doesn't care  
Just so they love me  
Everybody loves me  
It doesn't matter  
If I'm really there

Give applause  
Give a cheer  
Cause none of us are really here  
Give a laugh  
Give a shout  
Just watch as we all burn out  
So pack your pocket full of ones  
cause here I come  
So look at me - Love me  
This Idol's going wild.

For I'm am a shadow  
and I am the true self  
and I'm you  
and you're me  
So look at me, look at me, Love me  
YOU'RE NOT ME


	8. Empty Inside

Author's Note: I'm finally back in the song-writing mood, so here's Teddie's Shadow Song:

* * *

Teddie/Shadow!Teddie:

Is it stupid, then?  
Is it worth it to try  
To be human, then  
If life's just a lie  
And if that's the end  
It's time for you to see  
Just what a monster  
A shadow can be

You come charging in here  
With the sun at your backs  
And you snarl and sneer  
As your masks show their cracks  
You begin to fear  
The raw futility  
Of this quest you've embarked on  
So listen to me

Your world is as empty  
As I am  
And it begs for the end  
Even more than you know

And this land is naught but  
Reflection  
Of your dreams and you fears  
Only doubly so

It's what everyone craves  
The end of days  
And at last the fade to black

You think your feeble light  
Can set it to right  
And make up for what humans lack

But the brighter it gets  
The more things fall to bits  
And I doubt you can pick up the slack

So despair and prepare  
For you all are now there  
Raise your arms and make your attack

For  
I am a shadow  
The truest face of all  
And the time has now come  
For you humans to fall  
So fight me, Fight me, Fight me.


	9. Playing With the Big Boys

**Playing With the Big Boys**

Watching the big boys  
With their big boy toys  
And it was not just back then  
Better cause they're born first  
And one day they will be men

And me in the corner  
Little girl  
Little girl who didn't  
Know her place  
Little girl for all the  
Boys to chase

And I'm sorry, sorry  
Oh God  
I'm so out of line  
I'll go back to the corner  
I will be just fine  
If that's where you think I should be

Please, oh please, don't put the girl away  
She just wanted to come out and play  
Maybe just one day  
With the Big boys  
Big boys

The police

who you'll find  
See the child  
Not the mind  
They don't care to look behind  
The curtain

A boy now, but that's  
Not enough  
Still don't have the stuff  
The years and the brawn  
Though I'm serious enough  
The options still are gone

Thrown down, on and on  
To the big boys

And I suppose that's just it  
If it's a prince you want  
It's a prince you'll get

For I am a Shadow  
and I am the true self  
and I'm you  
and you're me  
So play with me, play with me, play with me  
YOU'RE NOT ME


	10. Namatame

**Namatame**

I saved them  
I had to  
Don't you understand?  
First the inn girl  
Then the boy  
And there they now stand  
Safe and sound back on land  
not strung from a wire, and  
How can you say I was wrong  
When it's you that was spared  
By my hand?


	11. Push the Bastard In!

**Push the Bastard In!**

_Yosuke_-  
He hurt Nanako.  
And called himself a savior.

_Chie_-  
:spoken: I don't agree with his behavior!  
But killing him?  
:spoken: That's a bit extreme...

_Yosuke_-  
He'll strike again.  
We've already seen  
He'll hurt and maim  
And none of us will ever be the same  
So I say kill the bastard before  
He kills us.

_Rise_-  
:spoken: Hey, hold on.

_Kanji_-  
:spoken: Let's discuss this.

_Kanji, Naoto, Yukiko_-  
Do we strike?

_Chie, Yukiko_-  
Do we stay?

_All_-  
Do we lock the man away

_Yosuke_-  
There's a TV over there  
and I trust  
:spoken: You know what I mean.

_Yukiko, Chie_-  
Push him in?

_Kanji, Naoto, Yukiko_-  
Do we dare?

_Chie_-  
This is murder.

_Yosuke_-  
I don't care!

He's a monster  
That claims he fought for justice  
While he herded us all  
To our dooms

And to end it  
The only group I trust is  
The one gathered round this room

And if not us, then who?  
If not me and you  
In police hands, the man goes free

So, Partner, what's it gonna be?  
It's Nanako in there  
Dead on the table  
So, partner, are you with me  
let's end this thing  
while still we're able

What should we do  
What should we say  
Captain oh Captain  
Guide us  
and show us the way

I'm tired, man  
Of the bitching and the whining  
and watching time flying  
As we waste it standing here

I'm done waiting, man  
Waiting for you cowards  
and throwing away hours  
For that monster over there

It just takes one push  
Just a push and we're done  
Then it's over, really over  
And we'll finally have won

It's a public service  
To put the dog down  
It's a duty, our duty  
In the service of the town

Oh come on, people  
How can you not see?  
It's so clear, people  
Listen to me

_Chie-_  
Let's talk this through, guys  
Take a moment to breath ~~~~~~ _Yosuke_- Just one push and then we're finished  
Take a step back, guys  
And give us time to grieve ~~~~~~ _Yosuke_- We've come this far and now it is

_Chie, Yosuke_-  
Time to make choices  
Time to decide

_Chie_-  
Are we killers

_Yosuke_-  
Are we heroes

_Chie, Yosuke_-  
It's time to pick sides

Time to choose how to act  
After everything we've lost

_Chie_-  
Like a madman

_Yosuke_-  
Like a coward

_Chie, Yosuke_-  
And at what cost

And here on this ending road  
We draw a line in the sand

_Chie_-  
So pick one side

_Yosuke_-  
Or the other

_Chie, Yosuke_-  
Time to choose where you stand

_Yosuke_-  
You're with me, right

_Chie_-  
Oh, yeah, side with Mr. Murder

_Yukiko_-  
I'm against going any further

_Chie_-  
Oh, good, you agree ~~~~~~ _Souji_- Guys…  
This is chaos

_Naoto_-  
It's just reason

_Yosuke_-  
If you think, you all will see, then  
You'll agree  
We've got to push the bastard in ~~~~~~_Souji_- Shut up, Please

For-

_Chie_-  
Murder

_Yosuke_-  
And peace

_Rise_-  
Corruption

_Naoto_-  
Expediency

_Yosuke_-  
Pansies

_Chie_-  
and Criminals

_Yosuke_-  
It's the end, don't you see  
Come on, partner, I know you're with me-

_Souji_

:Spoken: SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU


	12. No Lines in the Sand

**No Lines in the Sand**

:spoken: I can't kill him.

_Souji_-  
I'll be damned if I let this bastard  
Break us all apart  
And that isn't a great reason  
But at least its a start

I'm not on some moral high ground  
I can't think that way just yet  
But there's a truth I think we've all found  
That I refuse to forget

We've been through towers and saunas  
Clubs and hideaways  
And I've learned that, though we hide them  
Truths don't go away

There are truths behind truths  
And truths behind lies  
And the truths that we sought  
Will be gone if this man dies

And I can't.  
I'm not strong enough for this  
So I'll keep pushing  
Till I'm sure nothing's been missed

There's no lines  
In the sand  
No going separate ways  
And we can't judge the costs  
Or what we've lost  
Cause some scars never fade

You asked and  
Here I stand  
Call me a coward  
If you wish

I don't care anymore  
I'm going back to Nanako  
So, please, retake the floor

Go plot and plan  
And kill the man  
It's got nothing to do with me

_Rise_-  
Captain...

_Souji_-  
This isn't the team I thought we would be

(three themes - Souji, Yosuke and Chie at the same time)

_Souji _(Izanami's theme or Hope)-  
These are the choices that we make  
You want and end for ending's sake  
But I refuse to kill this man  
That's where I stand 


	13. Bitches and Whores

**Bitches and Whores**

You followed me in?  
That's amazing!  
You actually followed me  
Down in this ditch of despair

That's hilarious.  
I challenged, You followed  
The game spirals on  
But kids better take care

I don't follow your reasoning, kiddos  
I honestly don't understand  
What could ever be gained  
By making a stand  
Against little old me  
Goofy Adachi  
But that's how it's got to be

_Spoken by probably Yosuke - "But why did you kill Saki-sempai and Yamano?"  
_-  
Cause I could  
Cause it's fun  
Do we really need reasons  
Like dead gods and demons  
To prove we can kill?

They were there  
Begging, tame  
Those beautiful bitches  
Those disloyal witches  
All it took  
Was a small bit of will  
To kill  
And set off this glorious game.

_-piano solo-_

And in the end does it really matter?  
Am I the finale you craved?  
When the shadows still come  
You drink fog till you're numb  
So really just who have you saved?

So bring on the fire  
The roars and the shouts  
Let's see how you've twisted  
As you

Saw this game out

For I am the shadow  
I am the true self  
And I'm you  
And you're me  
So die with me,die with me, die with me

_Yosuke_-  
:Spoken: We're not you  
:Spoken: We're nothing like you


	14. Here at the End

**Here at the End**

_Kanji-_  
So it's over  
They're taking him to lock up

_All_-  
And we're finished

_Rise_-  
Though it seems a bit abrupt

_All_-  
But we have time now  
Time for all of us  
To live our lives  
And time flies

Winter dies to spring  
and spring lies with summer  
and day's trip and stumble by

But we have time

_Chie and Yukiko_-  
Time for sleepovers

_Kanji and Teddie_-  
And finishing rainy day specials

_Chie_-  
Time for steak

_Kanji (or Rise mocking Kanji)-_  
And sewing

_All_-  
And knowing

We'll all be ok

_Teddie_-  
Cause we finally

_Rise_-  
Finally

_Chie_-  
Finally saved the day

_Yosuk_e-  
Only to sit and watch a train  
Take my best friend away

_All (except Yosuke?)_-  
But we're here at the end  
And it's time for us to reap  
The benefits

That victors keep  
Mundane as the spoils are

Because there are no festivals

For high school heroes  
No banners painted in the stars  
But we have friends and school  
and the normal things that normal kids do

_Yosuke:_  
If you ignore our battle scars

And I can't accept this ending.

:whole next section is spoken:  
Hey, man, listen. When you, uh, got off that train a year ago...Wow, I can't believe I was about to ask something so stupid.  
I was going to ask if all of this was what you expected, but that's so dumb. :he laughs: Nobody would expect something like this.  
But, what I meant by it, I guess, was...well, are you, you know, happy? With the way things turned out.  
Because you're leaving, and then it's really done, and I've been thinking.  
I mean  
:End spoken part:

All we've got's a cop in jail  
Bound only by his own confession  
Is that the end of the obsession  
That drove us on and on?

That's so simple and so human  
Just a sad man's vendetta  
I don't mean to get all meta  
But though the villian's gone

This whole thing's been  
Like solving a puzzle  
But half the pieces are painted white  
They're still there  
And they fit  
Yet you rage and you struggle  
And I'm not convinced  
We put the pieces back right

:spoken:  
Do you get what I mean?

_All_ -  
But we're here at the end

_Yosuke_-  
This isn't just an effort to save face!

_All-_  
But we're here at the end

_Yosuke-_  
Can't help but think we let this year go to waste

_Naoto-_  
We set out to catch a killer  
and a killer has been caught

_Yosuke _-  
But then this story's naught but filler  
to be shelved and be forgot

And this isn't the ending I craved  
Tell me who the hell have we saved?

And by 'we'  
I mean he  
And I don't mean to sound bitter  
But since when are you a quitter  
Even now we're at the end

While others cowered  
You would dare, and damn it  
Why'd you make me care?  
When the old me would smile and pretend

Pretend I'm satisfied  
And cheer with the rest  
Because lying's what I always did do best

But I'm not happy, I'm not through  
There's still more I've got to do  
This mystery's just begun  
Though the final battle's won  
And this isn't about glory  
Or the urge to make this story

Linger on

Let's talk this through, guys  
Let's push the thought along  
Cause, hell, it wouldn't be the first time  
We've been wrong

And now I look at it  
I begin to see  
A whole mess of subtle  
Inconsistencies

Like why you could enter the TV  
In the first place.  
Or why the midnight channel  
Sometimes showed the same face?

_Kanji_-  
Yeah, hey, what was that all about  
We never did figure it out

_Yosuke_-  
Do you see what I see?  
Don't ignore the thought  
Just because it's me  
Giving it  
We've all been living it

:spoken:  
Look, if I'm being stupid here, tell me, and I'll drop the whole thing. But what do you think?  
I think there's room for doubt, and after the last time...well.

_Naoto_-  
The way I see it  
We've have but two options  
To be satisfied  
Or to carry on

Let's look at what we know  
And pray that it does show  
That the threat we faced  
Really is gone

_Yukiko_-  
So, it's back to the beginning  
And the roads we've traveled hence  
Back before we were winning  
and the trials we've faced since

_Naoto_-  
Why us?  
:spoken: I realize for many, it's plain  
The inn girl and the punk  
The idol, the detective  
Our reasons were selective  
But one is set apart  
You've had this power  
from the very start  
Didn't you  
I think it's time we knew

_Rise_-  
Hey hold on  
Let's not point fingers ~~~~~~ _Naoto_-That isn't what I meant…

_Kanji_-  
It's true though  
It is kinda odd  
And remember, Adachi said  
before he fell

_Rise_-  
Something about demons and dead gods

:Souji starts, and pulls out the letter from his pocket:

_Yosuke_-  
:spoken: Hey, what is it partner?  
:spoken: Shit, this is a letter from Adachi!

_Chie-_  
:spoken: Did you open it?

:Souji shakes his head:

_Yosuke_ (reading adachi's letter)-  
I'm sure you're surprised to be getting this letter out of the blue  
I'm writing this because there's something I need to tell you  
Ever since I made it out alive, there's some things I understand now  
It's true that my game's over

_Kanji-_  
That sick bastard.

_Yosuke_ (still reading)-  
As you all insisted at the time, I'll abide by the rules of this world  
But as long as I'm in stir here, I can't clean up after myself  
So I hope this will give you something to think about regarding this case  
There's still this feeling I can't shake  
It's about how it all started  
About that midnight channel  
Now I remember, somebody told me about it when I first came to town  
Before I heard the rumors at the station  
And I was intrigued when I saw that something similar was written  
on Namatame's reports as well  
But I can't remember who it was that told me  
Since Namatame and I both gained our power after moving to Inaba  
I have a feeling that has something to do with it  
I don't know if any of this will be useful or not  
But I hope it can help somehow  
Adachi

_Chie-_  
:Spoken: Well what now? If he doesn't know who it was...

_Yosuke-_  
:spoken: I know the feeling, though. Like something way bigger is going on.  
:spoken: It like all of the different pieces of this mystery  
:spoken: are all lined up. Like they were set in place by one big conductor behind the scenes, or something.

_Naoto-_  
And a game board  
Appears before my mind  
With labeled figures  
Placed all in line  
And the feeling that thought brings  
Like we've been dancing on strings  
I can't let that lie.

We're standing at a crossroads  
Only two ways to go

_Yosuke_-  
Down one road we're clueless

_Chie_-  
Down the other one, we know.

_Yosuke -  
_But we've only got one day

_Chie-_  
Oh, we can handle one more dive!

_Yosuke -_  
'Til that train takes my pal away

_Kanji-_  
We'll bring him back alive

_All_-  
And we'll reach out to the truth  
We will seek it where it thrives

And we're here at the end  
-Just one step more  
We're here at the end  
-We're here at the core

It's finally time to learn  
Just what it is we're fighting for

Now we're here  
At the end.


	15. Izanami

**Izanami's Song**

Izanami-  
:spoken: You really thought you could fix the world, fool?  
:spoken: You thought that you could meet everyone's needs?  
:spoken: You cannot even meet the needs of the one's closest to you.  
:spoken: What, you believed that by defeating one shadow, by facing down just one facet of their personalities  
:spoken: that you could make them whole and content?  
:spoken: Humans do not work that way, child.  
:spoken: Once one need is met, another worms its way to the surface.

Take the boy who sought amusement  
Now he seeks to stay at your side. (Yosuke - Need me)

And the girl who craved submission  
needs to see respect in your eyes. (Chie - listen to me)

The girl who wanted to leave  
Now only wants you to stay. (Yukiko - Stay with me)

And the boy who now has acceptance  
Must keep it that way (Kanji - Defend me)

And this girl who knows she's phony (Rise - Pretend with me)  
And this one living a lie (Naoto - Lie with me)  
And the shadow who finally knows he  
Must one day say goodbye (Teddie - Remember me)

And you, the one with no shadow  
Who wanted only the fight  
You need truth  
And respect  
And you always  
Must be right

You are all just humans  
one's with power on lend  
so try to make up for  
all of humankind's sins

People crave the darkness  
They prefer peace over the light  
Prove how weak your protests are  
Prove me right

For I am a goddess  
Made in your image  
But you made it this far  
and it's gods against men

And I'm you  
I'm all of you  
Now that you're finally  
Here at the end.

So prove to me, prove to me, prove to me

Prove me right, prove me wrong, prove to me


	16. Hello There, Sweetheart

Kanji:

Well hello there, sweetheart

Welcome to the floor

You took your time getting here

But I want so much more

More than your time

More than a passing glance

More than basic tolerance

Please, give a guy a chance

Desire isn't something

Meant to be boxed away

Come over here, gorgeous

Don't you want to play

I can be a nice guy

Or I can be tough

Tell me what you want and, baby

When you've had enough.

For I am a shadow

And I am the true self

And I'm you

And you're me

So hug me and hold me and kiss me goodnight

:laughs:

No, but really

Let's be serious now

Can't you find it

In your heart somehow?

Cause I can't change

Not even if I tried

I might fool you

But I'll know I lied

These are the things I love

And this is me

Without them I'm nothing

Nothing but empty

If I can't even like me

How can you

But If you can see something

I might see it too

So hold me and hug me and kiss me goodnight

So accept me accept me

Just the way I am tonight

Just the way I am tonight

Fuck. No.

What!

You're not me

Dudes, this guy ain't me

You're nothing like me

That's what I was hoping you'd say

Baby


	17. Liars

**Liars**

Dojima:

* * *

I've been quiet, kid

Cooler than I should

Hoping this day wouldn't come

Though I knew it would

* * *

'Cause there's a limit to coincidence

You're always fucking there

Before me, before my team

Before we know when or where

* * *

And now there's letters in the mail

And they're sent to my address

And the more that I see

The more I know I cannot rest

* * *

This is murder kid

Not some petty crime

If you're caught, then you know

You will be doing time

* * *

I don't think you're a liar

I don't think you're a crook

But if I'm in the dark here

I can't get you off the hook

* * *

For there are truths behind truths

And there're truths behind lies

And the truths that you hid

I will see with my own eyes

* * *

And the law is the law

And there're lives on the line

It is time to talk kid

It is time for us to find

* * *

The truth.


	18. Put the Drunk to Bed

**Put the Drunk to Bed**

Adachi:

* * *

Please forgive my boss

For his momentary lapse

It's really not his fault

That this system has collapsed

* * *

But I should really back up

Or put the drunk to bed

If Dojima heard me talking

He'd really have my head

* * *

It's just that being a cop's

Not always what it seems

Yeah there are tough cases

But mostly times between

* * *

We're diligent

Intelligent

And too damn understanding

We lie and say we're brave

But all that really is - is planning

* * *

But then this case arrived

And ate our jobs alive

And I should really put the drunk to bed

* * *

Can you believe it though?

They set in a kid

To do a better job

Than the job that we did

* * *

This little first year

Younger than you

To do a better job

Than we already do

* * *

But this isn't your problem

That's what Dojima said

Come on, Adachi

Put the drunk to bed


End file.
